1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts list (parts table) system on a computing system for managing a part configuration and the like of parts used in a product, and a method of preparing a parts list. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parts list system for preparing and managing a parts list and controlling a linkage to another data and the like, and a method of preparing a parts list.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing an apparatus such as an automobile constituted of a large number of parts complicatedly, the parts are managed by using a parts table system. Here, the parts table is used for managing the configuration of parts, the number of parts, data peculiar of parts such as a record of design change of the parts, a assembling unit in the product, a usage state and the like, for each part. The parts include master parts (parts constituting the automobile) and slave parts (parts constituting the master parts).
In a conventional parts table system, design changes of parts and the record have to be managed strictly at a designing stage. And, even if the tentatively assigned part number (referred to as [tentative part number]) or a part configuration data are set at a planning/scheduling stage, they can not be directly used at the designing stage. Thus, the data such as the tentative part number and the part configuration data at the planning/scheduling stage can not be directly and continuously shifted to new parts table at the designing stage.
Designers can generate and maintain the data of the parts table of the planning/scheduling stage. But they have to prepare new part number and new part configuration data in new parts table at design stage so that the data at a planning/scheduling stage is reflected in the new parts table at the designing stage.
Also, the parts table at the planning/scheduling stage is disclosed only to limited personnel who are recognized as a participants by the designer. Other designers and persons who are not recognized can not check the parts table at the planning/scheduling stage. They can start to see the parts table from the designing stage. Thus, they start to confirm the parts table and to prepare opinions and requests from the design stage. Hence, it takes a long time to get the opinion and the request about the part table.
A system, which can unitarily manage the part numbers from the planning/scheduling stage to the designing stage, is desired. A system, which can shift the tentative part numbers in the parts table at the planning/scheduling stage continuously in their original states to the parts table at the designing stage and then use them, is desired. A system, which enables even other departments related to the development to share the parts table at the planning/scheduling stage, is desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a parts list system that can continuously manage part numbers from a planning/scheduling stage to a designing stage, and a method of preparing the parts list.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a parts list system that can shift tentative part numbers in a parts table at a planning/scheduling stage continuously to normal part numbers in a parts table at a designing stage, and a method of preparing the parts list.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a parts list system that enables even other departments related to a development to share a parts table at a planning/scheduling stage and enables opinions to be widely obtained from persons related to the development at suitable timings.